Pool Time
by Mitzia
Summary: Summer is the time for hot weather and cold water. To escape the heat, our favorite couples spend time in the water for some unexpected fun. Complete fluff. T just in case
1. Romantica

"Usagi-san, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, yes, but why are you doing this?"

Misaki stood on the veranda of the apartment to hang up laundry and was not expected to see Akihiko relaxing in an inflatable pool. "Why not? Being in a pool during summer is essential," Akihiko said.

Misaki sighed and walked around the pool to the clothesline with the laundry bin. "Where did you even get that?" he asked.

"I bought it online," Akihiko said. He squeezed one of the rubber ducks floating around him to absorb water.

"You better not make a-hey!"

Akihiko squeezed the duck towards Misaki and water shot out from the small opening in the mouth. Since it was so small, Misaki didn't get soaked.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"You just looked hot. I thought you needed to be cooled off," Akihiko smirked.

Misaki glared at him despite the blush coating his cheeks. He returned to the laundry only to be squirted on again. "Usagi-san!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Knock it off! I don't want the clothes to get wet from your stupid antics!"

Akihiko scowled and put the duck back in the water. He dunked his head into the water so that he was completely wet.

"I've finished, so now you can be you in private," Misaki said. He carried the now empty laundry bin to the door.

"Hey, join me," Akihiko said.

"What? No way. If I join you, you'll try something perverted," Misaki said.

"No I won't."

"Liar."

Misaki turned to go back inside but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around him.

"Hey!"

Akihiko smirked as Misaki squirmed in the embrace. His body was wet and soaking his partner's clothes. "Now you have to join me," Akihiko whispered into the boy's ear.

Before Misaki had time to react, Akihiko picked him up and dropped him in the pool.

"He-ah! It's freezing!" Misaki jumped out of the pool and he was soaked. His clothes stuck to his skin and were dripping puddles around his feet.

Akihiko chuckled at the sight of his wet boyfriend. "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?!" Misaki yelled.

"You looked like you needed to be cooled off, I said," Akihiko replied.

Misaki rung out his clothes best he could before going back inside. "I hate you so much!" he yelled.

"I love you too!" Akihiko called back.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A summer themed JR fic has been sitting on my idea list for over a year now...damn I'm lazy..XD I will make a chapter for Egoist and Terrorist, so...be ready...XD I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Egoist

"Hiro-san! Come in! The water feels amazing!"

Hiroki glared at Nowaki as he swam around the crowded pool. He wanted to join him, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He knew the giant would try something perverted and there were too many people around.

Earlier in the week, Nowaki had gotten tickets to the grand opening of a close by public pool from a patient. His first thought was to go with his beloved Hiro-san. Nowaki already knew that Hiroki would angrily reject the idea, but after an hour or two of sporting his signature puppy dog eyes, he would give in.

Hiroki sat around the edge of the pool where the lounge chairs were. It had been years since he was last swimming and the first time with Nowaki. He knew that he was tricked into going, but deep down, he was happy he went. But his pride refused to show it.

"Hiro-san! Hiro-san!" Nowaki called. He swam to the edge where his lover sat. "Why aren't you going to go in?" he asked.

"It's just too crowded!" Hiroki said while turning his head away. If he looked into those sapphire eyes, he knew he'd be swept away.

Nowaki pouted and climbed out. Water traveled down his body and left footprints on the concrete surrounding the pool. He grabbed the brunette's hand and had him stand up. "Nowaki! What are you doing?!" Hiroki yelled. Nowaki dragged him over to the deep side of the pool where there were only a few other people swimming.

"It's not crowded here!" Nowaki cheered.

He jumped in and got Hiroki wet from the large splash. "You're such a child!" Hiroki yelled.

"Come on, Hiro-san! It's really fun!" To prove his point, he splashed water around and laughed like the children at the other end.

Hiroki scowled and began walking about to his seat. Nowaki sighed and got out of the pool again. The brunette turned around when he heard his lover get out. "I'm not goi- hey! Nowa-"

Nowaki hugged Hiroki from behind and picked him up in one swoop. Within two steps, he was at the edge again where he threw his shorter lover in.

His fall wasn't very graceful, so he made and exceptionally large splash. Nowaki laughed as Hiroki found the floor and stood up, his hair dripping and clinging to his face.

"That wasn't funny, you idiot!"

The demon Kamijou came out and he began sending wave after wave towards the chuckling giant. "That was fun, right?" Nowaki asked.

"No it was no-ah!"

Before Hiroki could finish his sentence, Nowaki jumped in and he was hit with water once again.


	3. Terrorist

"It's beautiful outside. Let's go to the beach."

Shinobu stood over Miyagi who was relaxing on the sofa and reading a book. "What? It's too hot," he said.

"That's perfect weather for the beach," Shinobu said. There was little to no emotion in his voice, but Miyagi could sense he was begging.

"I'm too old for the beach. If I go out in this heat, I'll have a stroke or something," Miyagi said.

Shinobu growled and took the book out of the older man's hands. "Why don't you go outside and get some exercise, dammit?!" Shinobu yelled.

Miyagi sighed and sat up. "Why do you want to go to the beach so badly?" he asked calmly.

Shinobu was taken back by the question. He turned his head away from his lover and said, "Couples do it all the time, so isn't natural that we s-should?"

Miyagi looked up at the teen to see his face heating up and become red. The sight was just too cute and he found it hard to refuse him. "Fine," Miyagi sighed.

Shinobu's silver eyes widened as he smiled. Miyagi got up to change into his swimming trunks while Shinobu did the same. They both put on a t-shirt and shorts over it so they wouldn't go outside half naked. Shinobu grabbed two towels and put them in a bag.

The couple walked to Miyagi's car where he drove for about twenty minutes to the nearby beach. It was small and crowded, but it was clean and relaxing. He hadn't been here for a while due to work and simply having no interest in swimming.

When Miyagi parked the car, Shinobu jumped out and looked as happy as the children seeing the sea. Miyagi chuckled at his unusally childish behavior which made Shinobu blush.

The two walked to the beach where sand got in their shoes. Neither seemed to mind as they found a place to put down their towels and clothes in a corner away from the water. They stripped and put their clothes in the bag.

Shinobu stretched and inhaled in the salty sea air. "It's been so long since I've been swimming," he said.

"Do you know how to?" Miyagi asked.

"Of course I do. Do you?" Shinobu asked tauntingly.

"Don't patronize me. Come on." Miyagi walked towards the water with the teen following behind.

An incoming wave greeted and splashed them. Miyagi shivered at the cold contact. Shinobu walked straight into the water, seemingly not bothered.

"Are you even human? That's freezing!" Miyagi squealed.

"What? Of course it's cold. It's the beach. Besides, it feels nice since it's so hot," the teen said.

Miyagi gulped before walking into the water. His eyes were shut as he got colder and colder. "Don't be such a baby," Shinobu remarked.

"Brat!" Miyagi yelled. He splashed Shinobu with water who returned the favor. The water made him shut his eyes again and shiver.

When he opened them, he didn't see Shinobu, but he felt something jump on his back. He saw dirty blonde hair from the corner of his eyes and arms and legs wrapping themselves around his neck and waist.

"Shinobu?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Piggyback ride."

"What?"

"I want a piggyback ride."

"Shinobu, I don't think tha-"

"Swim, Miyagi."

"Shino-"

"Swim, old man!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Shinobu's inner child is showing~ X3 Well, that's the end of it. I hope you enjoyed it~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
